The Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) continues to be in widespread use in millions of computer systems as a firmware interface. It may be the very first piece of software that computers built in compliance with Personal Computer (PC) standards (e.g., of IBM Corporation) load and operate when powered up. The BIOS may instruct the computer to initialize basic input/output (I/O) hardware, including keyboard, central processing unit (CPU), memory, and monitor control. It may further be used to boot up the operating system (OS) or a loader for the operating system. The BIOS may be an example of firmware that is stored on a memory chip located on the computer motherboard.
Given the centrality of correct BIOS operation to the subsequent functioning of the computer, an error in the loading or operation of the BIOS may cause other errors in the computer system that may render it unusable. When such errors occur, it may be useful to have some mechanism for identifying them. One approach is to use utilities located within the BIOS itself, but when the problem lies within the BIOS, this approach may be of limited value.
Another approach is to use data recorded in the computer's serial log. This data may be used to debug platform issues. The data may be captured via a serial cable connected to the Communication (COM) port, a serial port interface on PC-compatible computers. This interface, however, is increasingly a legacy port that is not present in newer computers. As a result, an additional board having a COM port may have to be provided in order to capture data from the serial log. Even when a COM port is available, a direct connection to may entail the use of a serial cable to access the data, which itself may present issues of its own in terms of additional expense and limitations on data throughput rate.